


baby, you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best

by reptilianraven



Series: Webb Hill Farm [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Humor, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just. this fic is going to be four chapters of blowjobs or blowjob adjacent acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: “Would you let me deepthroat you?” Ronnie asks, aiming for nonchalant.Harvey chokes on his tea. Vigorously.-Ronnie is determined to get all of Harvey’s huge cock in their throat one way or another. A 3+1 fic about the trials and tribulations of sucking a dick that’s too good to be true.
Relationships: Harvey/Farmer, Harvey/Original Character
Series: Webb Hill Farm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know harvey’s dick is big,,,,,,,i just KNOW IT, OKAY
> 
> this is part of a series following the adventures of my farmer oc, oberon “ronnie” webb and harvey. if ur here from the other fics in the series, this fic is set post main plot. if ur here for the porn, you dont need to know anything to read this other from the fact that ronnie and harvey are in an established relationship but not yet married. 
> 
> also this is after harvey and ronnie deffo get sti tested and theyre both clean. practice safe sex, folks, but also dont use fic as real sex reference.
> 
> any who, enjoy, fellow horny harvey simps. all chapters of this are gonna be porn.

Ronnie’s known for quite a while that Harvey is, well...endowed. 

Or rather, well endowed. 

It was kind of hard, pun not intended, not to notice. Ever since the two of them started getting intimate, ever since their soft and slow kisses now have the possibility get more heated, ever since Harvey had pushed Ronnie down on his couch just a few minutes ago and slotted his hips between Ronnie’s legs, well, what is Ronnie supposed to do? _Not_ think about how huge Harvey’s cock feels, grinding against them? _Not_ marvel how big he definitely is just half hard, _not_ get lightheaded thinking about how big Harvey’d be all the way there? Nuh uh. Impossible. The moment Ronnie first feels Harvey’s cock through his pants, all their braincells are gone, replaced only by pure unadulterated desire.

A very specific desire, actually.

“Doc,” Ronnie says, breathless from their kisses. They push Harvey away. 

“Is something wrong?” Harvey eases off immediately, eyes filled with concern and worry. “Do you want to stop? We can sto—”

“I need to suck your dick,” Ronnie interrupts him, causing Harvey to blush even darker than he already was. Ronnie, in a flash of boldness and aforementioned bonkers yonkers desire, reaches their hand down to Harvey’s crotch, palming his erection through his slacks. 

“A-ah, Ronnie, a-are you—oh fuck—are you sure?” Harvey says in between cute little moans as he grinds into Ronnie’s palm. “I know I’m—uh—”

“Unbelievably big?” Ronnie grins as they fumble with Harvey’s belt. “Yeah, I can tell. Kinda why I wanna suck your dick so bad, aside from the obvious fact that I love you, of course.”

“Oh, Ronnie,” Harvey says, leaning in to give Ronnie a deep, sensual kiss. He kisses like a dream, kisses Ronnie til their breathless once again, kisses Ronnie almost until Ronnie can’t remember what they were doing. Against their lips, Harvey murmurs “I love you too.”

Ronnie laughs. “Please let me get my mouth on you before you make me melt into stupidly tender goo.”

“Right,” Harvey laughs nervously, sitting back on his haunches and undoing his belt. “Let me just—”

Ronnie doesn’t think, they just do; they slide off the couch and sit in between Harvey’s spread legs. They look up at Harvey, well aware that they must look hungry for it. That they must look like Harvey could make them beg for it. Harvey looks down at them and breathes out a curse as Ronnie goes for Harvey’s fly, unwrapping their present before finally reaching into his boxers and taking ahold of—

“Oh, holy shit,” Ronnie whines, pulling Harvey’s long, thick cock out, giving it a few strokes just to hear Harvey gasp. “Are you serious? How are you real?”

“R-Ronnie—oh fuck,” Harvey shuts his eyes in pleasure as Ronnie can’t help but give the head of his cock an open mouthed kiss, rolling their tongue around Harvey’s head. After that, Ronnie can’t help themself from licking a broad stripe from Harvey’s base to tip. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, please understand I can’t exactly—ngh, be coherent right now.”

“No worries,” Ronnie grins. “Just sit back and let me have some fun with you, yeah?”

Ronnie doesn’t give Harvey any time to reply, because they’ve kept him waiting long enough. In one smooth, slow movement, Ronnie feeds Harvey’s cock into their mouth. They close their lips around his hot flesh and fuck, he’s so big he’s almost stretching Ronnie’s lips open, he’s so big he’s nowhere all the way in and this is already as much as Ronnie’s mouth can take, he’s so big that if Ronnie wants to take all of Harvey’s cock, Harvey will have to thrust past that clamp of Ronnie’s throat and—

Ronnie moans, wanton, around Harvey’s cock as they start to bob their head up and down on what they can fit in their mouth. The thought of Harvey using their mouth, crowding them against a wall and fucking their throat is so hot that Ronnie has to shove a hand down their own pants where they’re already wet to relieve themself. Their other hand though, they use to jerk the rest of Harvey’s cock. They pull off for a moment, suckling on his his tip, so they can spread the wetness down the rest of Harvey’s length, before going down as far as they can once again. As far as they can is not nearly far enough, but Harvey seems to be enjoying it, as he’s currently a moaning mess. His hands clench at the cushions of the couch as Ronnie messily sucks and whines around his cock. 

“Ronnie, oh fuck, Ronnie, I’m—” Harvey groans, and Ronnie pulls off, stroking his huge cock hard and fast.

“Do it, Doc,” Ronnie says, pressing their open mouth to the head of Harvey’s cock, looking up at Harvey, waiting. “Come for me.”

Harvey screws his eyes shut as he comes with a broken moan, arching his back against the couch and coming hot and nasty and _so much_ all over Ronnie’s mouth, painting Ronnie’s tongue, dripping down Ronnie’s neck. The mere feeling of being covered in Harvey’s come paired with the thought of one day having all of it down their throat has Ronnie coming in no time, grinding down against their own fingers, moaning against Harvey’s thigh.

There’s silence for a moment, punctuated only by Harvey and Ronnie’s ragged breathing slowly calming down. 

Then:

“Wow,” Ronnie says. 

“I think that’s my line, you didn’t even let me do anything,” Harvey laughs, looking down at Ronnie. “Fuck, you look—”

“Like a mess?” Ronnie winks, licking some come off of their lips.

“Nrgh,” Harvey blushes, as if Ronnie didn’t just suck his brains out through his dick like just seconds ago. “You look like you’re going to kill me, somehow, with that mouth of yours.”

“Oh, Doc,” Ronnie grins. “I’ve got plans, about that.”

And plans Ronnie indeed does have. After a shower, a short nap in Harvey’s bed while Harvey finishes up, and a kiss goodbye to Harvey, Ronnie saddles up onto Orchard and rides out to the library right before it closes so they can use their ancient computer to google a very important question:

how to get rid of gag reflex  
About 2,030,000 results (0.52 seconds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Greedy by Ariana Grande
> 
> im [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could give you a sample. Just to prove to you that I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oc is nonbinary but refers to their junk using words like clit, pussy, cunt, etc. jus a warning for anybody who isnt into that

Ronnie doesn’t know how to bring the topic up gently, so they just decide to rip the bandaid off, so to speak. They’re having tea at Ronnie’s cabin after a pleasant day hanging with the farm animals, and Harvey looks beautiful and serene and at peace, sitting at the singular table and watching the fish swim around in Ronnie’s floor to ceiling fish tank. There’s no better time than now, Ronnie figures. 

“Would you let me deepthroat you?” Ronnie asks, aiming for nonchalant.

Harvey chokes on his tea. Vigorously. 

“Maybe ripping off the bandaid wasn’t my brightest plan,” Ronnie winces as they stand to go over to Harvey and pat his back. 

Harvey croaks, “Maybe so. Before I answer your, er, question, can I ask you, well...” Harvey looks at Ronnie with a flush on his face and a little bit of confusion in his eyes. It’s adorable, this mix of vaguely horny and completely bewildered. “...What brought this on?”

“I’ve been practicing,” Ronnie shrugs. “Deepthroating that is.”

“You’ve been—” Harvey’s voice is strained, but in the turned on why that makes Ronnie smirk. “How? What? Why?”

“With my fingers, mostly. I wanted to order a dildo, but everything that was around your size was pretty expensive, so I decided to work with what I have,” Ronnie says, massaging Harvey’s shoulders gently as they lean in to speak into Harvey’s ear. “As for why? I really want to be able to take all of you in down my throat.”

Harvey shivers and shakily exhales his next words, “Deepthroating isn’t exactly the most safe thing in the world.”

“We’re both clean,” Ronnie straightens up and walks over to Harvey’s front. “The only danger is the whole breathing bit, but I trust you. As for my gag reflex, well…” Shamelessly, Ronnie gets on their knees, gently prying Harvey’s legs open, settling in between them. “I’m confident enough to say that I don’t think it’ll be a problem anymore.”

“Oh, Y-Yoba,” Harvey places a soft hand on the side of Ronnie’s face, and Ronnie leans into it, sighing contentedly. “What am I supposed to do with you, Ronnie?”

“Let yourself use me, ideally,” Ronnie presses a soft kiss to Harvey’s palm. Then, a wicked thought crosses Ronnie’s mind. “Or if you want, I could give you a sample. Just to prove to you that I can.”

“A sample, huh?” Harvey raises an eyebrow, tentatively pushing back against Ronnie’s boldness, and fuck, does that do it for Ronnie. The split second moments of assertiveness, the brief flashes of Harvey’s _hunger_. “Don’t make offers you won’t follow through on, Ronnie.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Doc,” Ronnie says, taking ahold of Harvey’s wrist.

Harvey looks confused but lets Ronnie take their hand and guides two of Harvey’s fingers to—

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Harvey breathes out as Ronnie slides Harvey’s thick fingers into their mouth, looking up at him.

Ronnie wastes no time showing Harvey all the tricks they’ve learned. They swirl their tongue around Harvey’s fingers and they suck before they go for the kill; pulling on Harvey’s wrist, relaxing their throat, and taking his fingers down _deep_. Harvey swears softly as Ronnie shuts their eyes, moaning at the feeling of of having their mouth, their throat, deliciously and sinfully full. 

They pull back, ready to do the motions all over again, when they feel Harvey’s other hand hold their nape. Ronnie flutters their eyes open to see Harvey hunched over, watching with gaze full of desire, and then he gently, slowly, he pulls his fingers back and pushes them back in, back _down_.

“Fuck, Ronnie,” Harvey says, voice criminally husky. “Is this oka—”

Ronnie nods and moans wetly, reaching down to undo the fly of their jeans.

Harvey’s eyes trail down, and he smirks. “Oh no, not this time.”

“Whuh—” And it’s a flurry of movement. Harvey pulls his fingers from Ronnie’s mouth, pulls them up standing, and braces Ronnie against the table, his body a solid plane of warmth against their back. Ronnie is dizzy from the sudden change of position that they almost didn’t notice Harvey pulling down their zipper, but once they do, once they see Harvey’s spit-slick fingers reaching down, Ronnie whines. “Doc, that’s not really the hole I was trying to showcase but I’m not complain—ohhh, shit.”

“You were saying?” Harvey says slyly right against Ronnie’s ear as his wet fingers rub against their clit in teasing circles, making Ronnie gasp and buck their hips back against Harvey, back against Harvey who’s huge fucking cock is hard and hot and perfect. 

“I was saying something?” Ronnie says, already losing themself to the gentle pleasure of Harvey’s ministrations. Harvey’s fingers go lower, sliding against their folds slowly, oh so slowly “A-actually, I do want to say that you’re being a t-tease right now, Doc.”

“Oh?” Harvey says. “Apologies, let me fix that.”

Then he gently kicks Ronnie’s legs further apart as his fingers plunge into their wetness. Ronnie moans, loud and needy, grinding down looking for more, but Harvey is never one to keep them waiting. He fucks his fingers in and out, his palm rubbing right against their clit in a way that sends sparks up Ronnie’s spine. 

“Better?” Harvey asks innocently as he presses soft kisses to their neck.

“Better, very better, oh fuck, Doc, don’t stop,” Ronnie whines, grinding against Harvey’s erection, his hand stuttering for a moment as he breathes out a moan. “Don’t sto—”

His other hand which had been holding onto Ronnie’s waist moves up, suddenly, trails all the way to Ronnie’s open mouth, pushing his fingers. Ronnie sucks and moans around his fingers, lightheaded at the feeling of having Harvey’s fingers fucking them on both ends while his huge cock relentlessly grinds into them from behind. Harvey fucks their pussy, fucks their mouth, and Ronnie can only hang on for so long. Orgasm washes over them like a tidal wave as they moan brokenly around the fingers in their mouth, as they clench around the fingers in their cunt, as pleasure takes them and takes them until, finally, they come back to themself.

Harvey pulls his fingers away gently as Ronnie slumps over the table. They’re wrung out and fucked out and their legs are shaking slightly still, but they turn to Harvey still.

“Your turn in a bit, Doc,” Ronnie says breathlessly. “Just let me remember how to use my legs.”

“Actually, that, ah,” Harvey is very, very red right now. “That won’t be a problem.”

Ronnie blinks and then trails their gaze down to where Harvey has his hands over his crotch, very badly hiding a wet spot in the fabric. Ronnie grins. “I think I have some pants that can fit you.”

“Oh, yes, that would be very. Very helpful.”

A beat of silence.

“I can’t believe you fucked me in front of my fish.”

Harvey’s answering laugh beautiful and gorgeous and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was a challenge making a sex scene happen in my farmer’s cabin given the sparse and strange furniture they have in there, in my save file for them. i am a stickler for the details
> 
> ronnie’s fish in this chapter: REALLY? RIGHT IN FRONT OF SEAWEED?
> 
> im [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!!


End file.
